


Sogdo (속도)

by Tsukiakari1203



Series: DC Poetry [11]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Impulse (Comics), The Flash (Comics), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Freeform, Gen, Poetry, Requested, i love irey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28166271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukiakari1203/pseuds/Tsukiakari1203
Summary: Irey West loved to run
Relationships: Iris West II & Jai West, Iris West II & Wally West, Linda Park & Iris West II, Linda Park/Wally West (implied)
Series: DC Poetry [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063163
Kudos: 4





	Sogdo (속도)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StephCassShipper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StephCassShipper/gifts).



> For my lovely friend

Irey West loved to run

She was always going

Going

Going

Never stopping

Unless it was for family

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's so short, I was kinda tired when I wrote it and not thinking straight.
> 
> Sogdo (속도) means "speed" in Korean and I wanted a title to reflect Irey and to honor her heritage


End file.
